1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, relates to a pluggable optical transceiver having a pull-tab structure for extracting the optical transceiver from a cage installed in a host system.
2. Background Arts
Various prior documents have disclosed an optical transceiver implementing with a pull-tab for supporting an extraction of the optical transceiver from a cage prepared in the host system. The pull-tab may co-operate with sliders provided in respective sides of the optical transceiver. Pulling the pull-tab forward, the slides also slide forward and push latches in the cage outwardly, which may release the optical transceiver from the cage.
Recent host systems arrange cages in higher density. When most of those cages receive optical fibers, many fibers are pulled out from the host system and disarranged in front of the host system, the insertion of an another optical transceiver into a cage, or the extraction of the optical transceiver set in the cage is sometimes unable to be done smoothly. The optical transceiver of the invention may provide a mechanism to arrange optical fibers in front of the host system.